keith and nicole story
by jeaninereach
Summary: they are so perfect for one another!


Keith and Nicole A Country Love Story

Keith and Nicole have been married for a few years now. They both fell in love with one another from the second they laid eyes on each other. Keith is a country singer and Nicole is an award winning actress. Keith went through a lot in order to make it to were he is today. He also went to rehab twice in order to put an end to his addiction.

So Nicole was sitting in the kitchen with a few of her friends talking. Her friends did not like Keith at all. They all know his past and they think that Nicole is to good for him. Keith was walking down the hall and he stopped when he heard his name being mentioned by one of the girls.

The one friend said, so Nicole is there ever going to be hope and are you ever going to leave Keith. I mean come on he went to rehab twice and you had to deal with that as well. You are way to good for him and you know it. As Keith was hearing this it made him upset. So he went back upstairs and grabbed his guitar and then he went down and said, Nicole il be back later I'm going over brads house.

Brad and Blake were country singers as well and they were Keith's closest friends. Nicole nodded and Keith left. Nicole then said, I don't care what he went through I love him for him and I will never leave him so just let it go all of you please. They all nodded but they were not going to let it go at all.

Keith got to brads house and he walked in and Blake was already there. He sat down and took out his guitar. They all were going to have a mini jam session. Brad said, Keith what's up man, you don't seem like your focused, is everything ok? Keith then said, no I over heard Nicole and her friends talking before and they were trying to convince Nicole to leave me. They brought up how I was not good enough for her and that I put her through hell when I went to the rehab not once but twice.

Blake then said, listen man we all have to deal with our own problems but Nicole is not going to leave you. Brad said, Blake is right man, she will never leave you. Keith said, its just that what if her friends are right though. I mean I did go to rehab the 2 times and she was there for me every step of the way and I know I couldn't have done it with out her, but her friends are right she doesn't need this, she deserves some one that will make her happy.

Brad said, Keith listen man, she is happy. You know that. Keith then sighed and said, I have to go, I will see you all later at the award show. Brad and Keith were going to perform start a band at the award show tonight. So Keith went home and got ready for it. Nicole was all ready and her and Keith got into the limo and it was a silent ride all the way there.

Nicole said, Keith are you ok, your not saying much? Keith said, I overheard you and your friends talking before and I heard them trying to convince you to leave me. Nicole there right I am not good enough for you, with me at rehab and every thing. Nicole said, Keith I'm not going to leave you. I love you and you love me. We go through the ups and downs together no matter what babe.

Keith then said, I'm not good enough for you and I promise I will try harder. Nicole I promise. Before she could answer it was time to get out of the limo and go on the red carpet and then go inside. Once inside Nicole went one way and Keith went another because he and brad were opening the show. Nicole then said, Keith we will finish talking later. He sighed and nodded.

After about another hour the show had started and brad and Keith did an amazing job. Keith saw Nicole in the audience and he tried not to think of what her friends were saying but he couldn't get it out of his head. After he performed he went back stage and brad said, you ok man, you still look upset? Did you talk to Nicole? Keith said, we talked a little but we are going to finish talking later on. Brad nodded and Keith and brad went out to there seats.

The entire time Keith and Nicole didn't say a word to one another. Nicole could tell that Keith was upset. She took his hand and he looked and her and he gave her a weak smile. After the show was over the after party began. Everyone was having a great time. Keith was over by brad and Blake and Nicole was with Carrie and Miranda. Nicole was telling them what was going on. In this story brad and Carrie are married.

Carrie then said, well you guys know brad and how he always felt he wasn't good enough for me. Miranda said, yea Blake felt that way sometimes as well. Nicole said, I'm worried about him, I don't want him to slip again and feel like nothing because he is not. He is everything. Keith was with brad and Blake and they were talking.

Brad said, ok you remember when I was going through that rough time when I thought that I wasn't good enough for Carrie, well trust me man its not worth it. Blake said, he is right man. There was a time were I felt that I was nothing compared to Miranda but I knew that I am good enough for her.

Keith then said, yea but you all haven't been to rehab twice. I feel like I'm not good enough for her and I bring her down. How can I prove to her that I'm good enough? Brad said, be your self man. That's who she loves you for. Keith just sighed and then said, il be back later I'm going to go for a walk.

So they nodded and then went over by there wives. Nicole asked, were did Keith go? Blake said, he went for a walk. He said, he will be back in a little while. Nicole just sighed. Brad then said, we tried to tell him how I felt and how Blake felt but it didn't work. Nicole said, I am worried about him. The guys nodded.

Nicole then said, I'm going to go and look for him. So she left and she went outside and looked for Keith. He was down by the ocean. He was standing there looking far out into the sea. Nicole went over and said, Keith are you ok? He looked at her and nodded. She put out her hand and he took it and they both walked back up to the party.

A few hours later they went home and Nicole went upstairs and got changed as did Keith. After they both got into bed and Nicole said, everything is going to be alright Keith. He nodded and then they kissed one another good night and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Keith woke up. He couldn't sleep that well. So he got up out of bed and he looked over at Nicole and she was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful. It brought a smile to his face. He then put a shirt on and then he went down stairs and sat outside for a while. It was a nice cool night in Nashville.

Back with Nicole she got up to use the bathroom and once she got back she noticed that Keith was not in bed. She called his name but there was no response. So she got a robe on and went down stairs and looked for Keith. She saw that the door was open. So she went out and she saw him sitting outside.

She then said, so you couldn't sleep? Keith said, nope and it's a nice night so I figured I would get some fresh air and then try and get some more sleep. Nicole said, I know you still are upset babe. Keith said, its ok I'm fine. I meant what I said, before though. I am going to try my hardest to be better for you.

Nicole said, babe I don't need better all you need to do is be yourself I love you for you. She sat down by him and Keith smiled and laughed. He said, brad told me that you would say that. She laughed and she said, well brad and Blake have been through a lot as well. Keith said, I know but with me when I was in rehab it was bad but yet you were still there for me every step of the way. Why?

Nicole kissed him and then said, because I love you Keith. No matter what. Keith nodded and then he sighed and Nicole kissed him again. She then said, come on lets go back to bed. He nodded and they went back to sleep and fell asleep in one another arms. Soon the morning had arrived.

Keith got up and he went to the gym with the guys and worked out. After that he went to the store. While he was at the store he ran into a few of Nicole's friends. Once Keith saw them he turned the other way but it was to late. They had already saw him and they were making there way over.

One girl said, o Keith we need to talk to you! Keith said, ok what about? One girl said, we know you heard us the other day at your house and we wanted to know what you are going to do in order to make Nicole happy. She is not happy at all. Sometimes she comes to us crying and hurt. Keith then said, I am going to be better and be the best person that I can be or her.

One girl said, well tonight is the globes awards and she was saying that she is not sure if she even wants you by her side. Keith said, I am going with her tonight. The girl said, well you need to do some thinking and changing because if you want her to be happy and be with you then you have a lot of work to do.

Keith then said, well you are all her friends so what can I do? One friend said, well for starters after the awards tonight you might want to plan a tour date and go on tour. Keith said, but then I will be away from her. the girl said, well she does need space and you do need to work on a lot of things.

Keith sighed and nodded. He thanked them and then he drove home. When he got home he called brad and Blake and he wanted to meet them. so they met and Blake said, so what's up? Keith said, I'm going on tour again. Brad said, that's great man but you don't seem to happy about that.

Keith told the guys what had happened at the store and Blake said, they want you to leave, man listen don't go on tour because you think she needs space. Don't listen to them at all Keith. He sighed and said, I have to go and get ready for the awards tonight but thanks for meeting up with me. They nodded and they all left.

Brad and Blake walked in to brads place and Nicole was there with Miranda and Carrie. The guys went in and told the girls everything. Nicole said, no he is not going on tour and if he has to then I am going with him.

Nicole then said, I will see you all later I have to go and get ready and I have to talk to Keith. They all said there good byes and then she left and drove home. Once she got home she went upstairs and jumped into the shower. After she got out and got a robe on and put her hair in a towel she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

She opened it and it was Keith. He said, hey, I'm all ready and il wait for you down stairs. She nodded. After a while she was all ready to go. Once again the ride was silent. The award show went amazing. Once they both arrived home Nicole said, come on Keith. She was pulling him up to there room.

Once they were in the room she closed the door and started to kiss him with so much passion. They kept kissing. Keith broke the kiss and said, are you sure? Nicole smile and said, yes I'm sure. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed and laid her down. He took of his jacket and shirt and then started to kiss her again.

She took off the rest of his cloths and he undid the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down. Nicole then rolled on top of Keith and Keith closed his eyes because he wasn't sure if Nicole was going to have regrets. Nicole started to kiss him again.

Keith went and made love to her and there was so much passion. After they made love they were laying down in bed still undressed and in each others arms. Nicole said, so what are you thinking? Keith then said, no regrets? Nicole sat up and said, never Keith never with you. I love you. He smiled and the kissed again.

Nicole laid back down and they both cuddled up and fell asleep in each others arms. The next day soon came and Keith woke up but Nicole was not in bed. He looked at the time and it was 9 in the morning. Keith got up and he thought that Nicole had regrets. He thought that she woke up and saw Keith there and then just got up and left.

So Keith got out of bed and went into the bathroom and got dressed. He put on his gym cloths and then he went to go and work out. He met brad and Blake at the gym. Nicole was at the gym with Carrie and Miranda when the guys walked in.

The guys walked over and started to set up to work out. The girls loved watching there men workout. Keith was stretching and brad said, so Keith how are you and Nicole doing? Keith said, I thought we were good but I don't know. This morning I woke up and she was gone and we ..well you know. Blake said, ok one you know she goes with the girls every morning and 2 now your starting to sound like brad.

Brad nodded in agreement. Keith just sighed and then said, lets just work out. So the guys nodded and began there work out. Nicole wasn't to far away and her and the girls heard what the guys were talking about. Nicole knew she had to talk to Keith again when she got home. Keith noticed the girls working out and him and Nicole made eye contact.

They both smiled at one another and kept there work out going. After the guys went to the locker room to shower and get changed. After that they left and went to go and get something to eat. Blake then said, Keith I think something is bothering you man. Tell us. Keith then sighed and said, I'm afraid, I have been clean years now and I keep thinking and wondering why did Nicole not just walk away.

She instead got every one together for an intervention and everything. Even when I was at my worst she was still there. She didn't leave my side no matter what. Brad said, that's because she loves you man and you know that. Even when you wrote that poem to her in your cd, its love Keith.

Keith just nodded. After they ate they all went home. Keith knew that Nicole was gone for the day. He took out the poem from the cd and left it on the bed. He then grabbed his guitar and went to the recording studio. He was going to be there a long time because he just needed to write and record to try and clear his mind.

Nicole got home and saw the poem on the bed. She sighed and then grabbed her keys and went to the recording studio. She knew Keith very well. She knew that's were he would go to clear his head. It has always been that way.

So she got to the studio and she went in and she saw Keith recording kiss a girl. So she walked in and sat down and watch him record. She loved hearing him sing and she also loved watching him. Once he was done singing he just sighed and his back was facing Nicole so he didn't know that she was standing there.

Just then his phone rang. He said, hello? He had it on speaker. Blake said, hey man so did you talk to Nicole yet? Keith said, um not yet she was out for the day and I'm at the studio right now. If she is home later I will talk to her. Blake said, what do you mean if?

Keith said, well I don't know, if she is still there. Blake said, man get that out of your head she wont leave you. Keith said, ok I have to get back I will talk to you later. Blake said, wait are we still on for the gym? Keith said, yep normal time. After that they both hung up.

Keith then got up and he had tears in his eyes. He turned around and he saw Nicole standing there and Keith said, how long have you been there? Nicole said, long enough to hear your talk with Blake. I'm not leaving you babe and I love you. Please you have to believe me.

Keith said, I know I do. I'm sorry. They kissed and Nicole said, you can finish this some other time, lets go home babe. He agreed and they both left and went home and talked and cuddled. They both fell asleep in one another arms.

The next morning around 5 Keith woke up and he saw Nicole still sleeping. He couldn't go back to sleep so he just laid in bed looking at Nicole while she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. She looked a little cold so he pulled the sheet up over her shoulders. Keith was thinking of there wedding day and how amazing it was and then he was thinking of the day that the intervention was and he left for rehab.

He knew he wasn't going back there again. He couldn't do that to Nicole or his family and friends but most of all himself. He was now thinking of ways to be a better man for Nicole. So it was now 8 and Keith got up and went down stairs and made breakfast. He went up with the food and gave Nicole breakfast in bed.

They enjoyed it very much. Keith had to go to the gym. He kissed her good bye and then left. While he was driving one of the girls that was over his house was behind him and she hit Keith's car and his car spun out and hit another car.

Back with Nicole she went to the gym with the girls and she saw brad and Blake still waiting for Keith. They walked over and brad said, is Keith with you? Nicole said, o he left before me. Just then her phone rang. It was the hospital. The doctor said, Nicole we have your husband here. He got into a bad car accident. We need you to come down.

She said, I'm on my way. They all rushed to the hospital with her. when she got there she saw Keith in a room and he was getting fixed up. Nicole was crying. Just then her friend came up and said, Nicole we tried to get rid of him but it didn't work.

Nicole said, you did this. Leave us alone. How dare you. She was hurt and fuming with anger. After Nicole ran into the room and she was crying. Keith said, its ok I am ok Nicole. She said, I was so worried about you. I love you Keith. I'm so sorry. Keith knew that her so called friends were behind this and he said, you have nothing to be sorry for.

Everyone was with Keith when the doctor came in and he said, ok you can go home just take it easy. Keith nodded. So when Nicole and Keith got home she said, go lay down. You need a nice nap. Keith said, I'm ok. I have to cut the lawn anyway. He started to walk outside but Nicole stopped him.

She sad, go up and take a nap. You were told that you have to take it easy. Now be a good patient and go take a nap. He said, fine, can you tuck me in. they both kissed and laughed and she said, lets go.

So they both went up and Keith got into bed and fell right to sleep. Later on that night Nicole was out with Miranda and Carrie and Keith was still at home. He called brad and Blake and he asked them to come over. once they arrived at his place they sat down and Keith said, I am having a party for Nicole. Its going to be at a hall. Everyone is going to be there. I want her to have a great night.

Blake said, ok what do you need our help with? We will help with what ever you need done. Keith nodded and told them what had to be done. A few days later it was now the weekend and Nicole was getting ready for the party. She thought that it was for a friends birthday but it was for her. Keith was not going to be there. He wanted her to have a great night and he thought that with him not there that she would have a great time. Which was not true at all.

So she arrived and everyone surprised her and she had tears in her eyes. She thanked everyone for coming and she was walking around talking to everyone. She went over to Blake and brad. Miranda and Carrie were standing by them as well.

She said, guys this is amazing. Did you all know about this? They all nodded. Brad then said, we helped Keith put this together. Nicole said, wait Keith did this for me? She had a smile. Then she said, wait were is he? Blake said, well he wanted you to have a great time and he thought that if he wasn't here then you would. Nicole said, wait that's crazy. I need to call him and tell him to get his but down here. They all agreed.

So Nicole stepped outside and she took out her phone and called Keith. He was home hanging out. He said, hey Nicole! Nicole said, babe why aren't you here. I want you here, I can and wont have a good time with out you here babe. Please come down. Keith said, ok let me get changed and I will. So he did get ready and he went down to the party.

Everyone had a great time. It was now time for a slow dance and Keith and Nicole were on the dance floor. Nicole said, why did you do this Keith? Keith said, I love you and you deserve it for just being you. She smiled and said, thank you. Then they kissed. After they broke the kiss he said, your welcome.

After the night was over Keith was helping the crew take down everything. Carrie walked in and said, Keith what are you doing? The doctor said that you have to take it slow. Keith said, I'm ok. He was in pain but he didn't care. Just then Nicole walked in and Carrie said, I tried to stop him. Nicole went over and said, babe you need to let the guys do there job. You need to rest remember?

Keith said, we are almost done babe. Nicole just sighed. So after everything was cleaned up Keith went home. Nicole was in bed waiting for him. He said, you didn't have to wait up for me babe. She said, I wanted to. they kissed and then after a while they fell asleep. The next day Keith had an interview to do.

It was a live one. Nicole was watching it at home. The interviewers name was jack. Jack said, thank you for being here Keith. Keith said, anytime. Jack then said, ok so we heard you were in a car crash, are you feeling better? Keith said, yes I am thank you. Jack said, good, so tell us, you went to rehab 2 times and your wife Nicole Kidman stuck by your side the entire time, how did that make you feel?

Keith then said, it made me for once in my life feel loved, and by her staying by me I felt that I can love my self as well. I want to be the perfect man for her, the perfect husband. Jack said, so do you go to bed every night with her by your side? Keith said, of course and some times I wonder why she chose me and if I'm good enough for her and she could have just walked away but she didn't. I didn't just fight for her and family and friends I fought for my self.

I could not have done it with out her. I know that for a fact. Jack said, that's nice to hear. So when will you be touring again? Keith said, I am not sure, I have been in the studio working but I'm not quite sure when I will tour. Jack said, what about Nicole will she be on the tour with you?

Keith said, I am not sure. I want her to come but then that is pulling her away from her work. I wouldn't want to do that to her. it will be hard not having her there with me but I will find time to fly home and see her. jack said, so we saw you and your wife on the red carpet and you stepped out of the way for her to take pictures with other people how does that feel.

Keith said, it was weird at first because, I'm so used to us being with each other on the red carpet. But I knew that she had things to do with other people. Jack said, do you ever talk to her on how you feel, like when you think your not good enough for her, I mean this is Nicole Kidman we are talking about.

Keith said, are you saying that she chose the wrong guy man? Jack laughed and said, no not at all. Keith then sighed and said, yes I will talk to her about things like that. We are very close with one another. Jack said, is she watching this now? Keith said, I have no idea man. They both laughed and then jack said, well thank you for being here man. Keith said, anytime.

After Keith drove home and once he pulled up Nicole ran out to him and kissed him. She then said, that guy was an ass. Keith said, I know. They both laughed and then walked inside hand in hand and got something to eat. They spent the entire day together.

After a while Keith went outside and he was playing his guitar. He was kind of tired but he still wanted to play. Nicole was getting ready to go out. She was all dressed up. Keith said, wow you look amazing. She smiled and then kissed him. She then said, later on I will show you how amazing you are. He smiled and said, I like that idea. They kissed again.

So Nicole went out with Miranda and Carrie. The poparatizy was following them and one guy asked,, Nicole how does it feel to be married to a former drug addict? Nicole said, don't talk about my husband like that. He is clean and has been. The past is the past and I have never once called him that and I never will.

Keith was at home watching TV and the entertainment tonight came on and they showed Nicole being asked that question. Keith was upset right away. He did not like being called that and most of all he didn't like how Nicole would go out and be asked negative questions about him self.

So Keith turned the TV off and then he went up to there room and got changed and he got into bed and just laid down. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. he was really upset. He wanted Nicole to come home and they were going to have a romantic night together but now he doesn't know if she would want to and he doesn't blame her.

About an hour later Nicole got home and she went upstairs and she saw Keith sleeping. So she went over and sat down on the bed and kissed him. He woke up and said, hey how was your night. Nicole said, it was good but its going to get a lot better. Come on. So Keith smiled and he got up and followed her to the bathroom.

They both started to kiss and undress one another. They started a bubble bath and they both got in. Nicole was leaning against Keith. They loved being together. Nicole could tell that Keith was a little tense. She said, are you ok? Keith said, yea I'm fine. Are you ok? She smiled and said, I'm perfect. They kissed again.

Keith wanted to tell Nicole what was bothering him but he couldn't. so after there bath they went right to the bed and made love. After making love they fell asleep in each others arms. Keith couldn't sleep at all but Nicole had slept right through the night.

Keith was very upset. He was clean and he planned on being clean for the rest of his life. So after the long night was over Keith finally fell asleep a half hour before there alarm clock went off. Nicole got right up out of bed and went into the shower. After she was done she came out to grab cloths and she saw Keith still in bed sleeping. She laughed.

So she went over and kissed him and woke him up. She said, come on sleepy head. You have to wake up now. He said, ok I'm up. He was so tired. So Keith got up and went into the shower. Nicole was wondering why Keith was so tired. So she went into the bathroom and said, hey babe are you feeling ok?

Keith said, yea I'm ok I just didn't want to get out of bed. She said, ok. Well don't forget we have a dinner to go to tonight. Keith said, yea I will be there. So the day went on and Keith arrived with Nicole at the dinner. Brad and Blake were there already with Miranda and Carrie. They all took there seats and began to talk and have a good time.

One girl that was there was one of the girls who tried to split Keith and Nicole up. She got up and said, ok so I have some news for Nicole. She then said, so yesterday the press asked you how does it feel to be married to a former addict. Well Keith did see the interview. I overheard him on the phone talking to brad and Blake.

I was at your house because I wanted to stop by and he was outside on his phone. So Nicole he does know that he messed up your life even though you saved his. So I think its time for you to end your relationship with him. Do you agree? Everyone was silent. Keith then stood up and he walked out of the room.

The other girl said, o yea brad and Blake also think that there not good enough for there wives. They were saying that they feel like they deserve better. Carrie and Miranda looked at them and Blake then said, hey brad lets go and find Keith. He nodded and they both got up and left the room as fast as they could.

They went outside and they saw Keith. They went over and Blake said, that girl is a pain in the ass. They all agreed. Brad said, so now what? Keith said, well I'm going to get out Nicole's way. Brad then said, I don't think that is what she wants though man. I mean we feel bad about Carrie and Miranda as well but we know that they love us for us. We shouldn't leave.

Keith said, I'm not asking you guys to come with me. I can go alone. Blake said, lets just sit it out and wait out here. Just then Carrie and Miranda came out with Nicole and they saw the guys and they went over to them. Carrie said, brad! Brad then said, I know what she said was not true. Don't worry. Blake said, yea what he said! Miranda laughed and then kissed Blake. Carrie then kissed brad.

Nicole looked at Keith and he was looking away. He was so upset and she could tell. Nicole then said, Keith, we need to talk. Keith said, I know what your going to say already. I will stay at a hotel tonight and tomorrow I will come and pack my stuff up. He then started to walk away. Nicole ran over to him and stopped him.

She said, no that's not what I was going to say at all babe. Don't worry about what she said in there or any reporter. I love you for you and you love me for me. Please Keith, you have to believe me, please. He looked at her and then he looked at everyone else and then back at Nicole. He then pulled her in for a kiss that had so much passion.

After they broke the kiss Keith said, lets go home. She nodded and then said, I like that idea. So they said, there good byes to one another and then they all went home. Once Keith and Nicole got home they both got changed and got into bed and watched some TV together. They loved spending time together. Just being together made them feel good.

Nicole then said, hey Keith I need to tell you something. Keith put the TV on mute and he said, ok! He looked at her and she said, I'm pregnant babe. Were having a baby. Keith smiled and said, really? She nodded and he kissed her with so much passion. They were so happy that they were going to be parents.

Carrie and Miranda knew and they told Blake and brad but they told the guys to keep it a secrete from Keith because Nicole was the one to tell him. Nicole said, I found out the other day so I went to the doctors and he confirmed it. Keith said, o Nicole I'm so happy. We are going to be parents. They kissed again. They talked a while about there child coming and it brought a smile to both there faces.

They both after fell asleep with a smile on there faces. The next day came and Keith was outside playing his guitar. His phone rang and it was his father. His father said, Keith we need to talk to you son can we come over? Keith said, yea come on over now.

So they came over and they all sat down at the table and his mother said, Keith we need to tell you something, your not our son we adopted you because your parents didn't want you they thought of you as a mistake. We just got a call last night and they are in jail right now. They committed a crime and they want to meet you.

Keith then said, what mom, dad, this cant be true! His father said, it is son. We don't know if you should go and see them. they could hurt you and we don't want that. Nicole then said, I will go with him. Keith then said, no Nicole if I choose to go then you cant come. If they hurt me then fine but I will not let you be in danger.

Nicole said, I will be fine babe. Keith then said, I don't even know if I'm going yet but thank you for finally telling me. His parents nodded and then they said there good byes and then left Nicole and Keith alone. Keith was upset. He didn't know what he should do.

Nicole said, babe its going to be ok. I know its a lot to take in but I will go with you. Keith said, if my parents are right and they could hurt me I'm not going to put you or the baby in danger. I wont let that happen. He then just went up to there room and laid down. Nicole called Miranda and Carrie and told them to come over and to bring brad and Blake as well.

So they all arrived at there place and sat down. Nicole told them what had gone on and all of them were in shock but most of all Keith was. Brad said, wait were is Keith now? Nicole said, he is up in our room laying down. Brad and Blake nodded and then they got up so the girls could talk and they went to go and check on there friend.

When they got up there Blake knocked on the door and Keith said, yea? So they went in and brad said, hey man Nicole told us all what happened are you ok? Keith said, I don't know what or how to feel. They gave me up because I was a mistake to them. what if they are right. What if my entire life was a mistake?

Blake said, Keith don't think like that man. Keith then said, and Nicole she is pregnant and I'm so happy we are going to have a family together but what if now Nicole doesn't want to be with me? I want to be the best husband and the best father. Brad said, you will man. Maybe all of us should go with you. We will wait in the side room so we can see what goes on and if you need us we will be right there.

Keith said, I don't know. Blake said, it's a good idea Keith. Keith nodded and said, ok lets go and get this over with. So they all nodded and went down and told the girls the plan. They all agreed and made there way to the police station.

Once they got there everyone went into a side room except for Keith. The police men brought in his so called parents and then Keith walked in and sat down. You could tell that he was very nervous. He had every right to be as well. He looked a lot like his father. He also had his mothers eyes.

So Keith said, is it true? Is it true that you are my real parents and you gave me up because I was a mistake to you? His father said, yes and you will always be a mistake. We followed up on your life and with you going to rehab and it was bound to happen. Now you are married to Nicole Kidman. Please she will leave you once she finds out about us. Keith said, she already knows about you guys. His mother then said, well then don't expect her to be around much longer Keith.

Nicole was with everyone else watching and she said, ok I already hate them. they all agreed. Back with Keith he said, she wont leave me you guys are wrong. I love my wife so much and she loves me. I feel wanted for once in my life and I'm happy. His father then said, and you think you make her happy? Keith said, I know I do.

His mother then said, well you entire life was a mistake Keith. We did not expect you to become a famous country singer and tour and everything. Keith said, you don't know me at all you might think you do but you don't. his father then said, just wait son, pretty soon you will be back in rehab and your wife will leave you and you will have no one just like it should have been. You are better off dying.

Keith just sat there. He then said, you don't know me. I'm not going back to the way I was. I'm not letting that happen ever again. His mother said, sure you just keep thinking that. Keith then got up and he was about to break down. He stormed out of the room and went right passed everyone and went outside to get some air.

Everyone followed him because they are worried about him and they had every right to be. They wanted to keep a close eye on him just to make sure that Keith doesn't go off and do what his parents thought he should which was something stupid and dangerous. They entire ride home Keith didn't say a word. Once they arrived home Keith said, thank you for coming with me. It means a lot to me.

They all nodded and then Keith walked inside and went back up the there room and laid down. He had so much going on in his mind. Later on that night Nicole got into bed and Keith was laying there. He didn't say much and he didn't eat much either. She kissed him and turned off the night and laid down. She sighed and said, Keith its going to be ok. He put his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

Keith didn't sleep that well but Nicole fell right to sleep and slept right through the night. Between what Nicole's old friends said to him and his so called parents he just cant focus and be happy.. he knows that having this baby is an amazing thing and he is going to be the best father that he can be. He doesn't want to mess up.

So once they woke up they both took there showers and got ready for the day. Nicole saw Keith outside playing his guitar and she could tell that he was hurting. He also looked tired as well. So she went out and sat by him and listen to him play. After he finished playing Nicole said, babe are you ok? Keith shook his head and said, I have so much going on in my head. Its a lot to take in. the thing is I don't know if I want to even get to know my real parents.

Is that bad? Nicole said, Keith not at all. They might have made you but you know who you are and who you grew up with. He nodded and said, thank you for making me feel better. She nodded and then they kissed. Nicole said, Keith your not going to ever be alone especially with this. He grabbed her hand and she smiled at him and he smiled at her.

Keith heard his phone go off and he answered it and it was his real father calling from the police station. He said, we need to finish talking to you. Keith hung up. Nicole asked, how did they get your number? Keith said, I have no idea. But I do know that I'm not going down there. Nicole nodded.

A little while later Nicole decided to go down to the police station. She went in and sat down in front of his parents and said, you better leave us alone. We are not going to ask you again. With that said she got up and left. Once she got home she walked in and Keith said, hey babe, were did you go?

She sighed and said, I went to the police station to talk to your parents. I did it because I don't like seeing you hurt and I told them to leave us alone. Then I left. Keith kissed her and said, I love you! She said I love you to. they kissed again with passion.


End file.
